1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a method and a program for supporting an operation input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus such as a digital copier is being equipped with multiple functions in order to respond to diversification of the use method thereof. However, with the implementation of multiple functions, there increases the number of various print settings such as print conditions set in accordance with the operation input of a user through an operation panel, and thus the operation input relating to the print settings for acquiring a print result that is desired by a user tends to be complicated. Accordingly, whether a user interface is easy to use, when performing the operation input, differs depending on the user's level of proficiency in using the image forming apparatus or on the use scene. Thus, there is known a technology for customizing the switching between display/non-display of elements (buttons or the like) configuring an operation screen, the rearrangement of the elements, and the like, or a technology for sharing the layout of the customized operation screen among the apparatuses connected to a network. In addition, there is known a technology for eliminating the confusion caused due to different initial values of parameters for each apparatus or eliminating the time and effort for inputting parameters, by sharing the set parameters (the scanning resolution, the density, or the like) among the apparatuses connected to a network. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-306204 discloses a configuration in which settings of parameters relating to a customized screen layout and various print settings are generated as the user setting contents and are shared among the apparatuses connected to a network. In addition, there is known a configuration in which, when a print setting that cannot be set for an apparatus actually used by a user is included in the user setting contents, an alternate print setting which can be set for that apparatus is suggested.
However, according to a conventional technology, even though there are user setting contents to be shared by the apparatuses connected to the network, there may be a print setting that cannot be set for an apparatus actually used by the user. Accordingly, there is a concern that a print result initially desired by the user may not be acquired even when an alternate print setting is suggested for that apparatus.